Blood Ants
by oxxjul
Summary: As Quatre begins his new life as a teacher he can't help but be caught on by the past he frantically tries to forget Well they say that when you can't forget something, embrace it!
1. Your Blinding Light

**Blood Ants **

**Your Blinding Light**

"Ah, such nice weather for the opening day of school!" The blond Arabian man exclaims.

The 23 year old Food Technology teacher, Quatre Baberba Winner, is current in his best suit of shirt and tie, standing in front of the 3 level blue and grey building that stretches 300m across, and with fully equipped work out facilities.

The Silver Saber Academy

Arriving slightly early at his classroom, B-13, Quatre begins to practice for his elaborate introduction, one that's going to take at least a third of the 45 minutes class time, in his exuberant state of mind, he fails to notice another lean male figure standing in the opposite corner of the room

"Hi."

"Ahhhh!"

The low mumble that seemed to have come out of nowhere made the fair haired man jump and drop his briefcase, while gathering up his things, Winner manages to locate the sound

"…Hi?" Quatre forced himself to return the mumble with a slight suspicion

"Easily scared are we?" the person with sideways spiky hair commented amusingly

Yeah no kiddin glares

"My name is Trowa Barton, I will be serving as your TA for a month," the man introduces himself with an indifferent tone as he stepped out and extends his hand

"I'm Quatre Baberba Winner, nice to meet you." Quatre flashes Trowa an I-already-know-that-I'm-not-gonna-like-you smile as he took the hand  
Though seemingly weaker, the man surprised Winner with a firm hand shake  
Now the deadly awkwardness surfaces as the two of them stand in silence while one is hoping for the other to start a small talk, and the other is secretly criticizing the shorter man's platinum gold hair, then a relief on both parties

The bell for class rang.

As the students rushed in yawning or swallowing the last bites of their breakfast, the atmosphere in the classroom seems to have lightened up  
Now the more daunting class of introduction faces Quatre, one that he did not have time to practice  
Well may be Mr. Barton can help me out a little

"Excu…." A glance at the man made Winner realize just how wrong he was to even think about getting help  
The 'assistant' has managed to doze off within the last 5 minutes, and is now sleeping peacefully like a baby

Ugh…Hopeless

Well then, let the class begin…

* * *

Blump

After a day of classes Quatre sinks himself into the cream leather couch in the teacher's lounge, wondering who in his right mind designed this room  
The walls are covered with different shades of yellow, topped off with black polka dots, and last but not least, a brown ceiling, one might as well think that it's raining shit in here everyday

At least they supply food here, and a television  
Food being the two vending machines placed in the corner, one satisfies thirst, and the other hunger

After loosening his tie, which became suffocating after a while  
Quatre let his thoughts drift back on the events of his first day at the Academy  
But, the only one that popped into his mind was that

The TA offered no help, what-so-ever

"Ouch!" Winner cried out as he unconsciously attempts to unbutton the first button on his shirt and accidentally placed pressure on his index finger, the one he cut open during class and is now wrapped with a band-aid

"Lemme take a look at that." A voice, more arrogant than that of Trowa's spoke, possibly one of the other staff who was conversing at the other end of the lounge when Quatre came in

"Uh, it's fine, just a minor cut,"  
Something I could handle, sucking the finger in his mouth and enjoying the metallic taste

The voice came from a pair of Prussian blues eyes currently staring him, with the rest of his face covered up by a jacket zipped all the way to the top, and beside him, a Chinese man stands, with tied up should length hair  
The former is now looking at Quatre slightly hostile  
He now has that exact feeling when Trowa used the word "serving" earlier in the day

Uncomfortable

"Alright," an unmistakable irritation in the burnette's voice after being rejected, "my name is Heero Yuy, junior psychology teacher."

Japanese, Quatre guessed from the last name, how strange though

"And I'm Wufei Chang; I teach sculpture and painting, I'm also new to the school, and you are?" The Chinese man smiled down politely

Finally finding someone who doesn't have a freaking watermelon up his ass

Quatre stands up and stretches out the hand that's not wounded and returns the introduction to both, with a warmer tone to Wufei, the one he feels more comfortable around…at least for now  
Just as the three's about to enter into another dimension of silence, the running footsteps that's been going on for a while has stopped, right outside the room  
All of them turned their attention towards the door  
Hoping someone could come in and break the silence  
So Quatre begins to see everything in slow motion, with a cringing feeling in his stomach  
The doorknob turned, and opened inch by inch making squeaking noises along the way, the shadow behind the misty window begins to move, a black leather shoe appears, and finally everything else attached to it  
Gasp  
Quatre, could not remove his eyes from the all-too-familiar figure that had just emerged into the room  
All things appears faded, the only light he sees is the light reflecting off of the man, who is now approaching them  
The last thing he hear was a loud thump, then everything went  
Black

**TBC**

* * *


	2. Relax Your Mind

**Blood Ants**

**Relax Your Mind**

Yuy turned around as the fair haired man groaned,

"You're awake."

Quatre heard him and managed to open his eyes against the florescent light. The setting around told him that he's at the nurse's office.

"...What happened?" he asked

"Oh nothing, except that you passed out and banged you head against the tea table, and could have** bled** to death if it weren't for moi." Yuy answered him sardonically as he walked up to the bed with a cup of water and some solid foods.

"…Right…"

Now Quatre remembers. Well that would explain the acute headache he's experiencing as he gulps down the portion Yuy handed to him

"But what are you doing here?" comes out the question Winner had since he first woke up

"Well, I also happened to be the school doctor…or nurse, which ever one you prefer." An unnoticeable smirk crept up the Japanese man's lips as he turned around to find a patient form for Quatre to fill out.

The answer certainly held more meaning to it **if **it was heard by anyone else, but too preoccupied by a sudden realization, the agitated listener is now on his feet and has already stepped into his shoes when Yuy stopped him.

"Just where do you think you're going Mister?" obviously a man who doesn't like to be rejected in any way, shape, or form.

"Home, sorry for the inconvenience, but I got to go."

Quatre left Yuy in the empty room, still holding the unfilled medical form.

"What a rude young man! But rather innocent, wouldn't you agree…Maxwell?" From behind the curtains that divided the room in half, the same figure that caused Quatre to faint steps out

"I'd hardly call him innocent, once you're contaminated, you **are **contaminated." The man grins as he flips back his up-to-waist braid and flicks off the light switch by the door, while locking the door in the process. Leaving the two of them in completely darkness and isolation.

"Oh Maxwell, what is this? I'm rather tired for the day…" Heero's voice trial off only to turn into a soft moan as Duo gently pulls him into a comfortable embrace and begins to kiss the side of his neck

"There we go," the sexual powers he has over them always satisfied him more.

Feeling the heat rise at those seductive sounds, Heero steps back, not wanting to cave in too soon.

A bad move on his part

Capturing the opportunity, the American pushes his partner all way the back, causing both of them to fall on top of the bed left empty by its former occupant.

"If you're **tired**, then we shouldn't play hard-to-get now." Maxwell whispers into his prey's ear as he routinely unbuckles Heero's shirt and pants, then his own, all the while placing kisses down his neck, making the once stubborn Japanese man pant.

Lying down, Heero can't help but feel trapped by the American…and relaxed at the same time

"So, nurse or doctor huh?"

Duo's voice teased, reminding Yuy of the comment he made earlier.

"Which ever one you prefer sexy."

Heero decides to go along with the game.

"You should know which one I like better…" Maxwell shifted lower, placing his hand over Heero, who responded with a slight impulsion

"Hem…I like how you're so cooperative," the dominating man smiled, putting more pressure on his lower hand and begins to motion back and forth.

"Uhm-"

Heero lets out a low grunt as Duo trails his tongue down Yuy's lean body, taking his time kissing and teasing around.

When he finally got around to assailing the already hardening Heero, Duo stopped

"Maxwell! What the fuck are you doing?!" Heero called out angrily, enervating slightly as the other man climbs towards his partner until they came face to face.

"Don't be so selfish, I have my needs too." Duo replied, smiling as he looked into those blue eyes, a shade much darker than his own. "I figured it's time we try something else." A promiscuous grin begins to spread across his face

"Guess your right, after all, this is a two men sport," realizing he had been too concentrated on his own satisfactions, Heero decides to give back a little. "But…I didn't bring any condoms." Being one of the school's medical staff, he always remembers to practice safe sex.

"Oh Yuy darling, who ever mentioned sex," the American's grin widened as he heard his partner's comment. "I meant something **new**."

The last thing Heero saw was the devilishly cute face caressed by the faint moonlight, before Duo pulled a piece of cloth out of nowhere and blind folds him. Being a psychology teacher, Yuy obviously knows that when one has no vision, their other senses begin to enhance. And of course, it wasn't something he minded anyways.

As the knot tightened, Heero began to feel a hot object, rigid and inestimable, make contact with his own.

This is definitely something **different. **

First the movements were only mildly pleasing as the braided man tested for a comfortable position. Then the sensation of ineffable satisfaction increased as both of them grew used to the sentiment, and continued the vacillating motions more rapidly. The friction, escalating, sending shivers through both participants is forcing them to hold back the outburst just so the pleasure could last a moment longer.

"Ah-mmm…hemmm...oh god…" Heero's groans persisted as his hands went for the other man, pressing Duo's body tightly against his own.

Trapping and creating more heat.

Sensing that the end is almost near, Maxwell began kissing and biting, from Yuy's neck, up to his ear lobe, playfully licking it, enjoying the salty taste, then moving on to fill the empty space that is opening and closing half way as his partner gasped for air.

"Oh.god! Fuck…mmh..!!!" Heero no longer able to hold back the eruption gave in first.

"Ah..mm...done already?" Duo teased as he himself did the same.

Still holding on to Maxwell, Heero finally has the chance to fill his lungs with air again. Both are too exhausted to worry about the dampness between them or the few drops of white moisture rolling down onto the bed.

"Mmm, that felt gooooood" Duo said as he broke free from his partner's hold and rolled next to him, letting the cool air flow to take away some heat.

"We'll have to try the blind fold on you next time," the Japanese man said to the hot body next to him while taking off the cloth from over his eye.

"…Duo…?"

No sound replied.

Heero turned, only to find Maxwell sound asleep.

"Ha. Too exhausted are we? Guess I could accommodate you to sleep in here for one night, no one will be at school on a Saturday anyways." Pulling a blanket over both of them, Yuy soon fell asleep too.

Except, he has no idea how wrong he is.

**TBC **

* * *

OMg, I can't believe I forgot to include a little intro at the end of the first chapter, but here it is now.

So I don't actually have a lot of time to write with school and preparing to face the world. ugh...

But I try to, as much as I can, and this is like the first fanfiction I've written in a long long time, so please take that into consideration when you read it and please REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW. It'll make me sooo happy!!

As of this chapter, I had sooo much fun writing it. Haha-

My first lemon, hehe. I kinda took a detour off of the story, no worries, the main plot is still about Quatre, just this chapter is about 1 x 2 D

I would appreciated if you guys could comment on what you think about it-!!!

May "Heaven shower down blessings upon you"!!!! (Mary Shelley, _Frankenstein_)


	3. Living With Silhouettes

**Living with Silhouettes **

Quatre rushed out of the nurse's office into the dim hallways.

How long was I out for?

A glance around told him it was well after dark since the only light that penetrated the windows was that of the moon.

Shit.

The blond man cursed under his breath, not only is he sure that he is late for a promised dinner with aunt Lucrezia Noin, the pain from his last fall seemed to have worsened, burning like an inane criminal inside his head. But he continued walking anyways, the less time he wastes the better.

At last, he made it to the front gate. But, the door that happily received him this morning is now held together by an impossible lock.

"Great!" The now deeply annoyed man throws his hands up towards the dark skies, thinking that whatever god up there must be highly amused right now 'cause, Quatre's day has just gone from tolerable, to bad; to feeling like he had taken a bite out of a yet-to-ripe apple.

"And where the hell is the security when you need them!" He cried out into the surrounding silence, feeling more frustrated than the situation allowed him.

Looking up, Winner estimated that the gate is about 17ft high; trying to climb over would deem futile and exhausting. So the only other option leaves him the back door.

* * *

10 minutes later

"AHHH!" Quatre screamed as he discovered that the back gate is locked too.

God really has a grudge against him.

Great, now I might actually get to spend the night here… and I don't even know where the hell my brief case is. Just remembering that the last time he saw it was in the teacher's lounge right before he passed out, of course the place would be locked too.

The irritated Arabian ran his hand through his gold hair that's made damp by the humid night air, searching for options.

May be Heero is still here.

The somewhat strange man popped into Quatre's mind as he began making his way back to the room he left 20 minutes ago.

* * *

The hallways are even darker now.

Winner thought as he approached the nurse's office.

The light is off and the door is closed.

Worn out as he is, Quatre sighed at the extinguishment of his last hope.

"Oh god….mm!..." a sound escaped from the room.

What the hell was that?

He turned his steps once again.

The blond man now stands next to the door, listening tentatively, feeling somewhat guilty for eavesdropping.

"Ahh!" a louder grunt emerged.

Now realized what he was actually listening too, Quatre's face immediately turned a deep shade of crimson.

May be I should leave…

But the thought only dwelled with him for a second before he decided to stay as a different sound caught his ear. The first he recognized to be Heero's, who woulda figured the seemingly apathetic psychological teacher was actually more bestial in person, but the second…so foreign yet so…

Duo Maxwell.

Pain shot through Winner's heart as the name appeared, making the cut on his head seem like nothing.

Fuck, why.

Standing there, the memories flooded back to him.

Those horrid nights of wanting and unwanting whenever the American felt like. The days of darkness when he would fear, delight, and hate at his abductor's return…

"No, please, I'm tired……Oh..Duo…yes!……JUST LEAVE ME ALONE...Lemme go…"

Unbearable.

That's why he ran, he'd rather feel nothing, than to experience the best and worst moments of his life all at once. It was too much to keep holding on to nobody. So he left. He could imagine how mad Duo was, or may be the man didn't even notice, who cares. The only thing that matters now is that he can't let the same thing happen to him again, he promised himself, standing outside the room, so close, he could almost smell him…taste him…

A drop of brine rolled down Quatre's face, from the corner of his eye down his cheek, disappearing into his mouth. Feeling weak from the all-too-powerful reminiscence, he let himself slide down the cool wall, letting his limp arms fall on either sides of him.

Why now? Just as I begin to have faith again…like some uncontrollable evil, corrupting his insides, taking pleasure at his pain.

Sometimes he wished he could just take a blade and engrave himself forever. Then all would disappear, he would be in his own world, in peace. But weakness always gets the better of him. How many times did he hold that shiny object in his palm only to let the invisible hand put it back next to all the others? He can't remember. He doesn't want to.

Then why is he still here? The fact that he can't get out of the school is now only an excuse.

"I shouldn't be here." Quatre said aloud as he pulled himself off the ground, his voice reassured him of his decision.

And that 17ft gate doesn't seem so high anymore.

**TBC**

* * *

So I've decided to upload two chapters every time I update now, which means I get more time to write!! even though the chapters **are** short P

About this chapter, it's very depressing and strange, I know, but hope ya'll like it (review, review!!)

I actually have some leads as to how the story's gonna develop now muhaha

THANKS TO THOSE LOVELY PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!!


	4. And Then There's Three

**And Then There's Three**

"Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner! Just what do you think you are still going in bed!?" The demanding female voice woke Quatre from sleep, a voice he thought he had grown used to from the past two weeks when he first moved in.

"Mmm…" was all he could respond and a glimpse at the digital clock next to his bed, told him it was just after 7:00 a.m.

"Get up now and accompany me to the grocery store, I've invited some people over for dinner tonight, old friends of your father's, wealthy men of course." Aunt Noin ordered. The former army lieutenant certainly still hasn't left her yet.

One thing Quatre can't stand about his aunt is her suffocating schedules; she seems to have completely forgotten the fact that he walked 10 miles last night just to get home, since he couldn't find a cab at one in the morning. And grocery happens to be the last thing on his mind right now.

"Mmmm…" Quatre grumbled again, hoping to buy more time, the fatigue hasn't left his body yet.

"Shit!" Screaming, he jumped off the bed faster than the speed of light as a lovely cup of icy water showered over him, stinging his skin wherever it touched.

"What the hell was that for??" Winner is now completely awake, and annoyed, thinking that his aunt might have gone just a little too far.

"Oh Quatre darling, that would be you morning wash, and breakfast." The iron black haired woman replied, smiling sarcastically at the unchangeable fate of her handsome nephew.

Puff

As cold and wet as he is, Quatre bit back the word he always dreamed of calling his aunt, 'B!!!', and went about changing for a **pleasant** trip to the grocery store.

Just when he was about to take off his PJ pants he realized that his aunt was still in the room, watching un-ashamed.

"Okay. I know we're related, but could you please gimme some space…right now!" he said the sentence as calmly as possible.

"Hehe" His aunt seemed to have gotten the hint and walked out of the room.

"Watching little boys blush is always amusing." The words were just loud enough for Quatre to hear before the door closed.

…Great…

* * *

"Now Quatre, I want you to listen to me with all your ears…" This is the little introduction before every lecture Aunt Noin has ever given his nephew. It also let's Quatre know when to go ADD on her.

"About tonight…." The first two words told the man in the olive green vest that the topic wasn't going to interesting him. Thus, the rest of her speech went something like, "blah blah blah…Blah..blah blah blah…" and so on, with an intermission of "Are you listening to me?", "Yes", then back to the monotonous sound.

But of course he wasn't just standing there pretending to listen, his aunt always made sure he was occupied with one of the millions household-chores she insists on him. Talking about the house…it's not even a house, just a 1000sq ft flat. Even though his family is rich, none of his relatives really flaunted their wealth. Therefore, no cleaning lady…cries Like right now, Quatre is sorting out the many bags of food they brought from the Step'n Go corner store by himself. Seriously, are these people pigs?

Not that the fair haired man is complaining, after all, anything that busied his mind was good.

So he went about washing and cutting the vegetables, defrozening the meats, and setting up the table, doing all the cooking necessary in an entire week during the course of one day as Quatre's mind wandered back to his life in the past two weeks. When he was first welcomed into the flat, he expected to feel awkward living with a woman whom he has never met before, despite their blood relations. But instead, his aunt, who is still instructing away, greeted him with a warmness he had never experienced before. Loving and caring him like a mother would. A different kind of life, one that eventually led him to finding the teaching job at SS Academy, possibly fulfilling his childhood dream of becoming a chef. Even though, Aunt Noin would more often than not impose strict rules to bind his life, but he's learning to like it, after all letting someone else heal the wound is always better than doing it yourself.

"…dear, after your done with washing those carrots go take a break outside, or whatever you want, just remember to be home by 6:00 p.m., sharp," the woman, who was formerly sitting in a comfortable armchair reading, now looks up at her perplexed nephew.

"But who's gonna do the cooking?" Quatre blurted out the question, and before he had time to regret, his aunt stood up and walked over to him.

"Oh, what a sensitive young man, I'm sure any man would die to be with you." The woman responded, smiling, placing a finger on the blond man's chin, slightly tilting his face up towards hers,

The fact that Aunt Noin, or anyone else knew about Quatre's darkest secrets made him uncomfortable.

"…Alright then…I guess I could use some fresh air." He quickly pulled away, undid his apron and walked out the room, hoping that his occasionally bizarre aunt didn't have time to notice his burning cheeks.

* * *

Ahh…It's so good to be outside again. He barely remembers the last time he felt this free, it's almost as if he could laying down and stare at the sky forever, if only the sun wasn't that bright.

After 2 something hours of wandering aimlessly around the unfamiliar streets, watching random couples stroll by, and people jogging with their dogs, Quatre decides to stop and check out one of his most visited gift shop then head home.

But right before he stepped in the wooden frames, he heard someone call him name. As he wondered who would even know him around here, a familiar shape came into his view, the shape of Trowa Barton.

Oh, great.

The man sighed, not knowing whether this is a good thing or a bad thing.

And what the hell is he doing here anyways?

"Hey," the bland sound didn't even leave Quatre the room to pretend that he didn't see the figure.

"Hey wow, isn't this a small world?!" the blond man replied with the fakest tone of voice.

"Sure is," Trowa obviously sensed the sarcasm but decided to torture Quatre anyways. Even though the two of them don't know each other that well, Barton already has a pretty good idea of how he will be assisting the Arabian man.

Like all the others…

"So…what are you doing around here?" The blond man asked as he stepped out of the store. Hoping that this encounter would end quickly.

"I came to return you brief case," the man with smiling green eyes held up the black leathered object to Winner's face. "I looked up your address on the directory." Trowa added, knowing the other man would ask.

"Thank you," Quatre took the brief case.

May be I've been thinking too much, he seems like a descent guy. But still, coming all the way out here on a Saturday is still slightly creepy.

Just before the brunette had anything more to say, Quatre quickly threw him an "I'll see ya at school Monday." Then turned around and left, making himself seem extremely rude.

He even felt like he was runaway from the other man, despite the fact that he just met Trowa yesterday and he had no reason to. It's time to go home anyways, he told himself.

But the eerie feeling that he almost got away with something too easy kept surfacing at the back of his mind.

* * *

**TBC**

Okay, I'm finally done!! With this chapter anyways, so I definitely had a little hint in that title - Hence "And then there was **Three**" haha…I thought it was rather clever….…but anyways

I know this is a rather bland chapter, but it gives a little background info on the ever-so-lovely Quatre - hope you guys like it!!!

And Please Please Review!!!

I've been so stressed out this week with school and shit, barely had time to write haha…lately I've been addicted to Blackhawk Striker 2 P on mission 4 now!!

Remember to **REVIEW!!!** And hopefully the next two chapters will be up soon

ENJOY


	5. Like the Juice In Your Veins

**Like The Juice In Your Veins **

The door bell rang just as Quatre finished touching up the corners of his swan shaped napkins.

"I'll get it dear," Aunt Noin said and went to answer the door.

As expected, it was the first four of the seven guests who were coming for tonight's dinner party. Quatre wiped his hands on the floral patterned apron and greeted the people as they came in. Two were middle aged business men, with an air of solemnity much like that of his father's, they wore top brand 'casual' clothes, with perfectly trimmed side burns and flawlessly shaved chins, the kind that if you didn't look close enough you couldn't even tell a beard was there in the first place. Both were accompanied by women who are too young to be their spouses and too old to be their daughters. Quatre shook each person's hand feeling zero warmth, except from the two women who were practically striping him with their stares.

Sweat.

"Quatre, this is Mr. Williams and Mr. Dubins," Aunt Noin followed in and broke the rising silence, she gestured towards a round and stout man, then the other, slightly taller but just as heavily built. "And their 'beautiful' wives," she added, placing emphasized on the unfitting description while flashing them a **warm** smile forcing the women to take their glowing eyes off of poor Quatre, who is now feeling perspiration form under his not so thick vest. "My lovely guests this handsome young man right before your eyes would be the son of Mr. Winner- Mr. Quatre Raberba Winner," the host now directed everyone's gaze towards the man still standing in his floral apron, smiling in an uncomfortable way at this sudden gain of attention.

"Hello, nice to meet you all," he managed to squeeze out the words.

Immediately, like a broken dam, compliments came flooding down on Quatre, almost drowning him.

"Your eyes are just like you father's…what a handsome young man!...I can't wait to introduce you to my niece, you guys would have such a wonderful time together…blah blah blah…" One actually came from the woman who was just thinking dirty thoughts about him a minute ago…sigh

**Not **soon enough, his aunt took over the conversation and occupied the guests with her charismatic voice, finally done with inflicting pain on Quatre whose cheeks are starting to burn.

Looking at his aunt, his thoughts wandered back to when he was still a little boy and they all lived under the same roof. She would always protect him from the screeching words of his parents with her songs and warm embrace……thank god those days are gone, and Aunt Noin looks only a few years older, despite the decade that flew by and still in such great shape too; especially in her low-back sapphire evening gown, looking a million times better than the other two women combined. A more natural smile crept up Quatre's lips while his heart warmed up at the thought of his strict yet loving aunt.

The voices diminished as Quatre stepped into the kitchen, partly because cooking still needs to get done, but also to avoid the promiscuous vibes from Ms. Williams and Ms. Dubins sending cold shivers down his spin.

Just when he finished adding his home-made salad dressing on top of the bowl of various vegetables, the door bell rang again.

"Dear will go get that for me please," Aunt Noin asked, and then back to engaging in a conversation with people Quatre could never understand.

Sure.

Taking off his apron, Quatre walked towards the wooden door, wondering what assholes are behind it this time.

Click. Turn. The door opened. Two familiar faces entered into Quatre's view as his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey,"

"Hey," both of them greeted him and stepped in ignoring the jaw-dropping expression on their host's face.

"Ex...Excuse me," finally found his voice before he allowed the two men enter the living room. "What are you two doing here?"

They turned around and stared at Quatre like he was a lost alien from Mars.

"We were invited by your aunt of course," the darker haired one responded, looking a whole lot different from when Quatre first saw him the other day….may be it's the shirt and the tie.

The guests went into the room without another word, leaving Quatre 100 shocked at their unexpected appearance.

Why…WHY IN HELL WOULD SHE DO THIS TO ME!!!

His inner-self screamed at his aunt, while picturing different scenarios of Noin's death completely forgotten about the gratitude he felt towards her a minute ago.

This night is not gonna end well. His plan of staying quiet and polite has just exploded to pieces.

"Mmm, the chicken casserole is amazing Ms. Lucrezia," Trowa commented as he took a gracious bite of the food.

"Oh, haha, you'll have to thank Quatre for this dinner, I had no participation in it. After all, he is the FT teacher, hehe," Noin replied, smiling at her guest. "But I'm very happy that you are able to come tonight," She lightly abed her already clean mouth and placed her hand on Trowa's.

Is she flirting with him!!!!

Quatre just chocked on the thought, while sending his aunt death-glares hoping she would get the hint…Unfortunately she seems to be enjoying herself too much.

Even more shocking, Trowa, who is ever more attentive to this gesture, returned it with a lips-to-hand kiss.

The blond man's jaw is officially gone.

This is not the man that was his TA…it's not him…it can't be!!! Unfortunately repeating a thought doesn't make it come true. Right now he feels like running a chain-saw down between them, but there's nothing he can do from across the table other than stare.

"He's always like that," Wufei commented while dissecting a piece of broccoli.

""

Quatre completely forgot about the Chinese man sitting next to him and the fact that he could have been spying on him this entire time…the thought made him go blue, well it's his fault for not talking…not that blaming anyone would help.

Ugh what's wrong with me.

I didn't used to be this agitated…is it because of the unexpected arrival of Wufei and Trowa?

The blond man chewed thoughtfully on his food, while contemplating on what could be the factor of his uneasiness…

AHHH! But there are so many causes….…I give up.

Quatre sighed heavily at his futile attempt, not noticing that the intense flirtatious static between Noin and Trowa has already ended. The blue figure and her four guests are getting ready to leave.

"Where are you guys going?" Quatre snapped back to reality.

"Going out for some dessert -," Aunt Noin replied with a smile that implied it was definitely not dessert they were gonna go get.

"…but...1 2 3 4 …isn't there another guest coming, hence 7?" Technically they've already eaten, but Winner had to ask.

"Hahaha- he's already here," the woman replied as from behind Quatre's bedroom door a mysterious male form emerged…with only a towel around his waist.

**"When….!!!...my towel**…" the only words the astound man could utter before the party of six whirl winded out of the apartment and only a second later the sounds of squeaking tires was heard vanishing into the unforgivable night.

…leaving three men abandoned at their table with forks still in mid air…frozen solid

**TBC**

Haha read the next chapter if you want to know what happens as the night proceeds o.

I've been incredibly busy in the past week to have time to actually sit down and write properly. So apologies to the lovely people who actually take their time to read o

Please please **REVIEW**!!


	6. My Sweet Arabian

**My Sweet Arabian **

It was only later Quatre learned that while he was out been harassed by Trowa earlier, his Aunt had invited her lover to 'play' in **his **bedroom…the excuse was that hers was too small. And of course after that Quatre did a thorough cleaning of his room…for safety measures.

Back to the dinner table.

Quatre could have sworn a roll of hay just got blew across the room.

"So,"

"So," the other two men turned to look at Quatre. While he was expecting an enigmatic look, he was faced with two ecstatic yet some what evil countenances.

"…huh?" the fair haired man immediately sensed…danger?

"I guess you should know that…" Trowa began saying something.

"That your aunt invited us to baby sit you, or if you prefer 'to bond' with you," Wufei finished the rest of the sentence.

Run. Was Quatre's immediate reaction, but then he remember the fact that they're gonna be seeing each other more often than he would like to anyways, so there's no point in turning away from the night.

"I'll go get the dessert from the fridge," he walked toward the kitchen once again. The other two perceived the action as something like 'yay, let's eat dessert while we bond'.

"Enthusiasm is definitely not bad," Trowa said, staring at the behind of his blond teacher.

"What should we do with him," Wufei who is obviously not a **fun**-loving person seems to want to get straight down to business. On another note, he's also a vegan.

"Haha, you're always so tense when it comes to this. Well if you must, I could start him off then you can go from there," the green eyes smiled at his companion, unaware that Quatre took in all their conversation.

What are they going to do to me? A strange coldness crept over him. As much as he doesn't want to think about the possibilities, he can't help but notice the fact that they all happen to be of the same sex…great

Like a little sacrificial lamb, Quatre walked back in the room with a plate of fruit tart on his hands, trying to hide his agitation.

"So," Trowa looked up.

May be it was internal reflects, Winner agilely picked up the knife that was designed to cut the cake.

Talk about being awkward.

"Mm…Okay," the brunette seems to have decided to bite back was he was going to say and looked over to Wufei for help.

"Well, your aunt set up something comfortable for us," the Chinese man is clearly having difficulty spiting out the words, only making Quatre more nervous.

"What is it?" The blond man managed to ask, not quite sure if he actually want to know the answer.

"Come with us," Trowa smiled and walked towards the master bedroom, Wufei quickly followed in. Quatre's now left with a choice, but out of curiosity he went in after them. After all, his aunt set it up…it shouldn't be something too…

"What the hell!?" In front of him stands two figures striped down to nothing, with a piece of towel wrapped around their manhood. A faint tint of cheery blossom fills the air.

"So yeah…umm…this is what your aunt planed for you. For us," the taller of the two smiled. Quatre couldn't tell if the man had any shade of embarrassment to his face through the humid mist, but he himself was surly turning red. "Might as well just enjoy it," Trowa threw out the words and stepped into the hot tub that's been filling the air with wetness, his towel is now on the floor. Chang, who appears slightly more embarrassed, nodded at Quatre indicating that he should join before he stepped into the tub himself.

Is she cra-zy? Quatre could not believe that his aunt would do this to him. She should know his priorities by now, and being in the same tub with two other naked men is not what he wants, or at least he didn't think the chance to do so would happen this soon. May be it's a good change, you can't always believe in the past. He tried to convince himself. Despite the fact that he hardly knew any of them, the discomfort he would experience posed a greater threat, especially knowing that the other two would not feel the same emotions as he will. But…it's just so tempting. He could already feel the perspiration increase under his clothes, urging him to take them off. And the sound of water along with their voices (which by the way sounded like groans from a distance) appears more luring than Quatre expected.

Could he really do this? The blond man thought as he took off the last garment before he presented himself.

The water was just the right temperature. He never knew his aunt he a hot tub, but then again he didn't really go into her room that often.

It's so relaxing, the only thing Winner could concentrate on right now.

"Tell us about yourself," Wufei broke the silence. Unfortunately the tub was just big enough so that the three of them weren't in contact with each other, so Quatre can't exactly pretend to not hear the other man.

"Well I just moved here about two weeks ago," he replied. The **discomfort** he feared has just begun to rise.

"Me and Chang has lived here out entire live, I met him at the SSA. I was actually the art assistant right before you came," Trowa offered a brief history. "Got a girl?" He asked, for some reason the man just decided that 2 minutes into their introduction, the topic of private live is now on the table.

"No," Quatre hoped the simple answer could end the subject, however…

"A guy than? Haha," Trowa teased. May be he was just trying to lighten up the mood, but it certainly wasn't working for Quatre. Oddly enough, Chang appeared more uncomfortable than Quatre does.

"I'm gonna get out, it's getting too hot," Wufei address both of them before the blond man even had time to think why. "I have sensitive skin," he added, apologetically.

Soon after, the sounds of the tv added to the silence.

"Mmm," the green eyes turned towards its target as the rest of its flesh moved towards Quatre. "So you and Duo know each other?" Trowa asked, radiating the glow of seduction.

The name caused Quatre to stiffen.

"How do you know?" it didn't even occur to him that what he just asked pretty much told Barton a yes. But could Duo have told the other man something else? Anxiety added onto his stiffness.

"Well it was kinda obvious when you fainted, Chang told me the story," Trowa moved closer, his outstretch arm is already half way across Quatre's back. Quatre nodded, remembering that day and all it brought him. What was only a day ago seemed much longer.

"You smell delicious," with only a few centimeters in between them, the brunette whispered into Quatre's ear.

When did he…

What happened next didn't even give Quatre the time to resist. His head was forced to the right by a powerful hand from behind his neck; a pair of moist lips attacked his own, followed by a soft yet burning object that entered his mouth, leaving him no time for air. Completely taken off guard by the kiss, Quatre pushed Barton as hard as he could and stood up despite his nakedness. To his surprise the man didn't even try to fight back, instead his brilliant shades of green beamed back in a satisfying way, but it only made Quatre feel more temperature on his face. As fast as he possibly could, the blond man rushed out of the tub and went on to changing without throwing back another glance.

"Well well well," Trowa spoke to himself as he brushed aside his wet bangs, he could help but grin at his blond friend's reaction. After all, he should thank Wufei for this opportunity; the Chinese man was always the one to go to if he needed to pick up a guy on a Saturday night. "Seems like I'm no longer welcomed here," he pulled himself out the tub, still relaxed in the hot mist that surrounds his lean body. "Monday should be interesting," he said, picking up the towel once again, smiling.

"My sweet Arabian."

**TBC**

I couldn't upload anything f.o.r.e.v.er….it's sad….T.T

Grr.

Regarding this chapter, fina.lly! Something between Trowa and Quatre - excites me a little Muhahaha

Trowa's such a flirt P

I've decided to take things slow, since my first lemon was kinda awkwardly written. SO please lemme know what you think about the last part - I had fun writing

Keep reviewing it makes me happy. I dunno when I'm gonna update the next twp, of course it was depend on if FFN screw up again.

LOVE YOU ALL WHO REVIEWS


End file.
